Nuevas civilizaciones
by arcee93
Summary: Durante su misión de cinco años Jim Kirk espera encontrarse con todo tipo de civilizaciones y alienígenas, esta sin embargo, superó sus espectativas


**Disclaimer:** Star Trek no me pertenece es propiedad de Gene Rodenberry y de JJ Abrams.

**Este fic "****Participa**** en el ****Desafío**** Cats on a Starship! Del foro The Final Slash Frontier"**

**Extension: **2475 palabras, sin contra notas.

**Advertencias: **Contenido Spirk, relación Slash, si no te gusta no leas.

**Aclaratorias**: La fecha estelar esta basada en la nueva linea temporal, es decir, los acontecimientos de Reboot e ITD transcurren en la década de 2250, por lo tanto la misión de cinco años no inicia en 2260 como en TOS, sino antes, así que me he tomado la libertad de escoger una fecha anterior, si estoy equivocada por favor háganmelo saber.

**Nuevas civilizaciones**

"_Bitácora del capitán Fecha Estelar 2259.32, nos encontramos en una remota región del cuadrante alpha, en el sistema estelar Kalandra investigando un planeta de clase M ubicado en los límites de su frontera, donde se reporto tecnología avanzada, tipo 2 según la escala de Karkashev, casi a la par con la de la Tierra, el gran misterio que rodea al lugar y el cual se nos ordena investigar es la desaparición de la población, un escaneo rápido de la superficie no revelo una concentración anormal de de cadáveres ni rastros de radiación, descartando así epidemias y un posible ataque genocida"_

El capitán Jim Kirk detuvo su narración a la bitácora al ver llegar a su t'hy'la, Spock se desplazo con gracia hasta llegar a su lado, extendiendo los dedos índice y medio, en un muda solicitud de beso Vulcano.

Jim sonrió y cumplió con su pedido, perdiéndose, durante minutos enteros, en la sensación placentera que dejaba el toque de su pareja a su paso.

—Capitán, llegaremos al planeta en cinco horas, veinte minutos y diez segundos —informó el vulcano alzándose cuan alto era frente a Jim—. El puente se encuentra en excelentes condiciones de servicio y-

—Spock, estamos de descanso, llámame Jim, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me informes si el puente va bien? Todos en esta nave son excelentes profesionales.

Spock alzó una ceja, única demostración de su molestia ante las peticiones poco formales de Jim.

—Capitán las circunstancias requieren de un equipo de desembarco puramente científico y de seguridad, su presencia en la superficie no será requerida—empezó Spock cruzando las manos tras su espalda.

—Así que para eso interrumpiste mi narración y me besaste—.rió Jim con una amplia sonrisa complacida bailando en los labios.

—Le aseguro que mi consejo no está influenciado por-

—Spock, cállate—ordenó Jim con una sonrisa, repantigándose en su silla—. Siempre he bajado con los equipos, y esta no será la excepción, no me perderé este misterio por nada del mundo.

—Capitán le recuerdo que los reglamentos-

—Recitármelos no es lógico Spock, ya sabes que haré caso omiso de ellos.

…

Un grupo de ocho hombres se materializó en la superficie del planeta, Spock y Carol se dispersaron, con los ojos fijos en sus tricorders, seguidos de cerca por un oficial de seguridad, con el phaser al ristre.

—Recuérdame qué hago aquí y por qué demonios accedí a bajar—gruñó Mccoy, quedándose cerca de Jim.

—Porque mis encantos te persuadieron Bones—contestó Jim.

McCoy rechinó los dientes y se dedicó a observar el lugar, masticando la respuesta que le daría al joven en cuanto alguna situación peligrosa saltase de detrás de las rocas.

Se encontraban en medio de lo que parecía ser una gran ciudad, muy parecida a las de la Tierra, edificios elevados, vehículos aparcados, parques, aceras, la única diferencia era la absoluta ausencia de vida nativa.

—Esto me da mala espina Jim—musitó McCoy.

— ¿Qué puede pasar? —inquirió con tono despreocupado el capitán, aventurándose a explorar por su cuenta unas cuantas cajas de madera abandonadas.

Un suave ruido provenía de las mismas, mitad maullido, mitad quejido lastimero, tocado en su corazón por tan lastimero sonido, Jim introdujo su mano, ante las atónitas y nerviosas miradas de sus subalternos.

—Capitán eso es peligroso e ilógico, detecto con mi tricorders una forma de vida.

—Jim como saques la mano de ahí cubierta de alguna extraña erupción…

Jim les miró con expresión divertida, mientras tanteaba el interior de las cajas, entonces, en segundos, entonces su expresión varió hacia una de dolor, sus cejas se juntaron, su boca formó una mueca y dejó escapar un lastimero grito, uno que sólo hubiera lanzado, si mínimo, le hubieran amputado el brazo.

— ¡Jim!

— ¡Capitán!

—Estoy bien—rió Jim sacando su brazo, entero, del agujero, cargando en sus manos una preciosa gatita blanca— ¿A qué no es una ternura?

—Idiota—espetó McCoy acercándose con cautela, la experiencia le había dicho que de las cosas tiernas y peludas solían salir colmillos y tentáculos venenosos.

— ¿Alguna mascota de los habitantes del lugar? —se preguntó Carol a modo de hipótesis.

—Es lógico llegar a esa conclusión Comandante—accedió Spock.

—Capitán, entonces todos los habitantes tenían un gato de mascota—dijo nervioso un oficial de seguridad, señalando con su phaser a todo un ejército de gatos que se acercaba, con los lomos erizados, bufando amenazadoramente.

—Sugiero que pidamos transporte a la nave Capitán.

Kirk asintió, sacando su comunicador.

—Scotty, transpórtenos—ordenó, con la gatita aún en brazos.

…

—McCoy, es sólo una gatita, ¿Qué enfermedades puede tener?

—Gata alienígena, Jim—corrigió el doctor—. Y estará en cuarentena en la enfermería hasta que me convenza de su salubridad—espetó McCoy, acribillando a la pobre felina con Hyposprays cargados de vacunas—. Cuando termine con ella, podrás llevártela—prometió ante la mirada dolida de su amigo—.Ahora sal de mi enfermería si no quieres estar en el lugar de esta gata—amenazó, regresando a su tono gruñón de siempre.

Como llevado por el diablo, Jim salió de la enfermería a todo correr, chocando con Spock en la entrada.

—Capitán, correr dentro de una nave espacial esta en contra los reglamentos y regulaciones de la correcta convivencia y-

—Vale Spock, McCoy me corrió de sus dominios, tú también correrías si te amenazara como a mí, por cierto, ¿Qué vienes a hacer a la enfermería? —preguntó curioso el capitán.

—Necesito analizar a la gata, quizás nos de alguna evidencia sobre la desaparición de la civilización—explicó el vulcano en tono neutro—.Asumo que será devuelta a la superficie pronto, por lo tanto debo-

— ¿Devolverla? No, se quedará Spock—protestó Jim.

—Capitán, su inclinación por interrumpirme esta alcanzando cuotas alarmantes—comentó Spock—-La tenencia de mascotas esta prohibida por-

—Nadie tiene porque enterarse Spock—murmuró Jim con los ojos encendidos en advertencia, Spock sólo alzó una ceja al verse interrumpido de nuevo—.Además, siempre quise una mascota.

Los ojos azules de Jim adoptaron una mirada triste, llena de los funestos y oscuros recuerdos de su niñez y adolescencia; manipulado por esta mirada Spock asintió con lentitud, aceptando a la felina, nunca podía negar nada que hiciera feliz a su T`hy`la, menos algo que eliminaría esa expresión tan destrozada de los ojos de Jim.

—Gracias Spock—soltó Jim colgándose de los hombros de Spock como un niño que recibe un valioso obsequio.

—Capitán—protestó Spock, esforzándose por mantener el control, la alegría que le había proporcionado a su pareja le ocasionaba muchas emociones incontrolables y el contacto con el cálido cuerpo despertaba ciertas respuestas químicas y biológicas poco aptas para esas horas en servicio.

—Te lo compensaré—prometió Kirk besándolo con alegría en los labios, al separarse Spock pudo notar como brillaba la picardía y la lujuria en los ojos de su amado.

Se permitió temblar.

…

—Spock es ilógico que te avergüence hacerlo delante de una gatita— se burló Jim, semidesnudo, recostándose contra las almohadas de su cama, Spock, aun vestido, le miraba desde los pies de esta.

—No puedo, Jim.

—Ni siquiera te esta mirando, esta ahí—Jim señaló un enorme y mullido cojín ubicado en la esquina del camarote—. Dormida—los ojos del rubio centellearon de puro aprecio y felicidad por su nueva mascota.

Spock notó el cambio en la mirada de su ashayam y sintió recorrer por su sangre los cambios químicos típicos de un ataque de celos, esa mirada debía reservarla solo para él.

Un gruñido gutural mal disimulado surgió del pecho del vulcano, quien con gracia, casi de manera felina subió a la cama, con la posesividad brillando en sus profundos ojos pardos, en segundos, tenía a Jim acorralado entre sus brazos.

— ¿Spock?

— ¡Oh dios! Spock, no sabía que sabías hacer eso.

—Más Spock, ahí.

Ante el sonido de gemidos y gritos ahogados la pequeña gata alzó la cabeza, una sonrisa gatuna bailaba en sus labios, mientras notaba en su piel como el cambio iba retrocediendo.

Spock y Jim batallaban en la cama, gemidos y caricias iban y venían, el vulcano se valía de su telepatía táctil para saber exactamente que tipo de caricias y en que lugares, enloquecían a su pareja, Jim por su parte, no protestaba, dejándose hacer de todo.

Estaban ya desnudos, dispuestos a unirse, física y mentalmente, cuando un tímido carraspeo femenino les llamó la atención.

Alzaron la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo, para observar que sobre los cojines ya no descansaba la nívea gatita del capitán, sino toda una mujer, desnuda, de forma humanoide y cabellos blancos como la nieve, rodeada de un aura de autoridad y magnificencia.

—Capitán—empezó Spock, exigiendo una explicación al hecho, mientras azorado y con las orejas verdes, se envolvía en la sábana.

—Te juro que no sabía que era una mujer—Jim se cubrió con una almohada—. Esto es embarazoso—se disculpó ante la recién transformada, paseando nervioso, la mirada por todos sus atributos femeninos—.Le aseguro que-

—NO se disculpe capitán—rió la mujer, caminando con gracia, alrededor de la habitación—. Lamento haber interrumpido sus actividades.

—Capitán, aquí tenemos la explicación a la "desaparición" de toda la civilización—empezó Spock, enfundándose sus pantalones a velocidad casi "invulcana"

— ¿Todos esos gatos? —tanteó Jim, con la almohada aún cubriéndole.

— Esta zona es propensa a las tormentas iónicas capitán—afirmó la mujer—. Nuestra fisiología es bastante débil a sus influjos, así que cuando percibimos que una tormenta se acerca, adoptamos formas felinas, la transformación dura alrededor de unas semanas, extendiéndose si percibimos iones cargados en la atmosfera; disculpen mis modales—rió—. Me llamo Lazira.

—James T Kirk, capitán de la USS Enterprise, este es mi oficial científico, Spock—presentó Jim.

—Si me permite, la conduciré a la sala de reuniones—invitó Spock, ocultando en su tono una orden —. El capitán se reunirá con usted en unos minutos —prometió, prestando su camisa negra a la alienígena.

—Es usted muy amable—aceptó Lazira vistiéndose, la camisa la cubría hasta más halla de los muslos, siguió a Spock fuera de la habitación— Sus genes son magníficos—sentenció, oliendo la camisa, con hambre y lujuria mal disimulados en su rostro—. Sería un magnífico príncipe consorte.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Soy la reina absoluta del planeta, estoy en edad casadera y busco a mi futuro esposo—explicó con un ronroneo, siguiendo a Spock hasta el turbo ascensor—.Al parecer, lo he encontrado.

Jim salió corriendo de su habitación, aun tragando la vergüenza de haber sido atrapado en, esas actividades, con Spock, mas si lo hizo una importante gobernante planetaria.

La visión que le llegó, al abrir el turbo ascensor, le heló la sangre. Lazira, estaba prendada del cuello de Spock, besándolo con pasión, el vulcano parecía resistirse, sin embargo, no era capaz de usar su fuerza para separarla de su cuerpo.

Con los celos inundando su cuerpo carraspeó, Spock abrió los ojos, perdido, como si saliese de los influjos de un hechizo, sorprendido empujó a la mujer- gato lejos de si mismo.

—Exijo una explicación—gruñó Jim entrando al turbo ascensor.

—Lo he escogido como mi futuro rey—explicó Lazira, enredando sus manos con las de Spock, este a penas parpadeó, con la mirada perdida en los ojos verdes de la mujer—. Tengo entendido que es su pareja, no se preocupe, enviaré a alguno de mis pajes como su reemplazo-

— ¡No voy a darle a mi primer oficial como pareja!

—Es una lastima—murmuró Lazira con una sonrisa disimulada en su rostro—. ¿Qué tanto aprecia su nave capitán?

Y con esa pregunta, una sacudida atravesó la Enterprise, obligando a Jim y a Spock a sujetarse de los soportes del ascensor, pronto los intercomunicadores estuvieron repletos de informes de daños, gritos de auxilio, maldiciones y demás.

—Mi pueblo ha despertado—anunció la reina—. Creen que estoy secuestrada.

Un nuevo sacudón los envió al suelo.

—Puedo aclarar todo capitán, solo necesito que me de a su oficial como esposo.

Spock se alzó, estirando su camisa para eliminar las arrugas, Jim le siguió, sus ojos azules enviaban dagas envenenadas contra la mujer que se atrevía a reclamar a SU novio como futuro consorte.

—Capitán, sugiero que hablemos en privado—musitó Spock con dificultad, sacudiendo su cabeza confundido.

…

Segundos después de haber permitido que la reina se comunicara con su pueblo, el ataque cesó, ante la atónita mirada de la tripulación del puente, la altiva mujer tomó una de las manos de Spock, llevándolo con ella hasta el ascensor.

—Kepitan—protestó Checov.

—Lo siento, pero por la Enterprise hay que hacer algunos sacrificios—suspiró Jim—. Les acompañaré hasta el transportador.

Lazira acariciaba las manos del vulcano, sonriendo ante la evidente incomodidad del mismo, Spock estaba muy rígido, luchando por mantener sus escudos mentales tan sólidos como una roca.

—Ya verás, tendrás todo lo que desees con sólo chasquear los dedos—comunicó Lazira, tratando de aliviar su incomodidad.

Jim dirigió una mirada entristecida a Spock, revelando como de roto estaba su corazón.

— ¿Y me dice que este artilugio solo puede ser usado por parejas? —preguntó con ingenuidad la mujer, señalando el transportador.

Jim sonrió disimuladamente, su civilización aun no había inventado el transportador.

—Así es, por eso bajamos en números pares.

—Muy interesante—asintió Lazira, arrastrando a Spock hasta la plataforma—. Transpórtenos capitán —ordenó.

—Si me permite, deseo despedirme de mi pareja, es una costumbre humana—rogó Jim, con los ojos brillantes de tristeza.

Lazira intercambió una mirada con Spock, notando la nostalgia en sus ojos pardos.

—Le concederé ese último deseo, amado mío, despídete.

Spock bajó de la plataforma, señal que esperaba Scotty para activar el transportador y enviar a la altiva, ambiciosa y caprichosa mujer de regreso a su planeta.

…

—No más mascotas Jim—protestó McCoy corriendo todas las pruebas que se le ocurrían sobre Spock.

—No sabía que esta sería una reina—se defendió Jim.

—Con la de cosas extrañas que nos suceden, ¿Aún eres tan inocente? —chasqueó el doctor, luego se dirigió a Spock—.Estas en perfecto estado duende, al parecer, Lazira tenía algún poder hipnótico en los ojos, desapareció su influjo por completo.

—Es un alivio saber eso—musitó Jim cabizbajo—. Lamento haberte expuesto a semejante invasión a tu mente Spock.

—No tiene responsabilidad alguna en el hecho capitán—admitió Spock dejando caer todo el peso de su mirada sobre Jim.

—Si van a ponerse melosos, salgan de mi enfermería—ordenó McCoy— Gatas que se transforman en mujeres, ¿Por qué no me quedé con una?—se lamentó.

Spock alzó una ceja ante el comentario del doctor, Jim rió con ganas, y por un momento todo fue risas y calidez, momentos como esos eran escasos en el espacio profundo, la exploración del espacio estaba llena de peligros, sin embargo, con una tripulación como la de la Enterprise, estos siempre serían franqueables, la amistad, el amor que compartían, siempre les protegería de todo mal.

N/A: Perfecto *.* he acabado este fic jejeje, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Merece un review o un torpedo de fotones?


End file.
